User talk:Acer4666/Archive 2
Welcome to my talk page - feel free to leave a message below to ask about anything! You can visit the archive to view past discussions. Curtis Hey I noticed you never responded to my follow-up. Do you think I should change the page? --Alexisfan07 02:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, sorry I haven't access to a computer for a few days. Doesn't seem like anyone has any objections, so go ahead and change it!--Acer4666 (talk) 13:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sonny Saito Took me a minute to figure it out, but I realized that the actor you just added that info for, Sonny Saito, is one of the unconfirmed names on that Polish treasure trove website. How'd you make the connection... from this or a similar list, or some other method? If you'd like I have a boiled-down version of the Polish list, which should only contain the mystery names and exclude the obvious ones and the solved ones. 14:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes indeed...from my old user:acer4666/random page which has my own boiled-down version of several lists I've found. If you could compare with yours from the Polish website and add any I've missed, that would be fantastic! :PS glad to see you back after a little hiatus - hope all's well and looking forward to more blue rook editing goodness in the future ;)--Acer4666 (talk) 14:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ooh also you may have missed this reply on the talk of that page about Manny Oliverez--Acer4666 (talk) 14:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Good job I want to thank for identifying Tony Donno and John Meier as the first 2 actors who's characters were killed by Jack Bauer. And if you want to know, I agree clearly you with you, with putting the pictures next to each other :) Good job. I always want to knew, who played them. --Station7 16:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :No problems, I always wondered too. Wish I could identify more season 1 stunt guys!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I hope I'm not asking to much from you, but can you find out if John Meier also appeared in season 6 of 24? Then he would be the only actor besides Kiefer Sutherland to appear in all seasons. --Station7 21:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) E-mail I sent you a message through the Wiki yesterday, but I don't know if you got it, and I also forgot to leave my e-mail address. Anyway, I don't mind putting it here. If you can, drop me a line, so I can ask you something. My e-mail is cjgiovannetti@hotmail.com. Thanks! Thief12 15:09, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Quote Hey, are you certain this quote came from that particular episode? I added some pics to his article, then read that quote, but I'm having a hell of a time finding it anyplace. 21:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, my bad - of course it's from episode 8, as the Palmer family talk before they go to the breakfast--Acer4666 (talk) 23:42, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Wendy Brown Got the picture from "Day 5: 12:00pm-1:00pm" --Mistertrouble189 06:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Pernell Harris Can you upload the picture from Pernell Harris from season 1 in which he arrests Nina Myers? I can't wait ;) --Station7 19:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Done - I was waiting until we decided how to treat the appearance, as we still need to decide if it's definitely the same character, and whether he's FBI or CTU. Feel free to join in the debate at Talk:Harris (Day 2)!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. That looks good. I will think about it :) --Station7 20:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, nice to meet you guys officially. I've been on the wikia for at least two months now but was slow to contribute. I can help with various parts, some of which are criminally forgotten about this show. I talked to Blue Rook as well but you seem to be the main big cheese in charge, who's got an interesting persona as well. I look forward to working with you and everyone else. --Gunman6 17:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you're right on the Tony Curran guy. I don't know why I thought it was the Conna stunt guy save for his Trek roles listed on the other wiki. He is credited for some early Day 8 episodes but other than that, I don't know if he doubled for Curran or not. I sorta doubt so though due to his face still being in frame when Jack flings that knife at him. Thank you for your many suggestions, advice and welcoming again. --Gunman6 18:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, Ellis indicates such a friendship with Kiefer in one of the featurettes for Hulu's "The Confession." If you can't find the video anymore, I'll remove it no problem. I just figured that since it wasn't a truly huge bit of information that it would be tame to include it like it was with the musicology section for Ellis.--Gunman6 21:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, no problem, just wasn't sure if it was speculation because they'd worked so much together. If he said that in an interview, that's cool!--Acer4666 (talk) 21:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Picture of TCG at pages Do you think it's a good idea to put the pictures from Conrad Haas and Robert Joseph from the TCG games? --Station7 21:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Where would you want to put them? The Robert Joseph one we pretty much have already, and the Conrad Haas one is of the wrong guy - but I suppose the haas one might be interesting to put in the BGIN mentioning the error. Is that what you meant?--Acer4666 (talk) 21:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Should we insert a game section combining both the videogame and actual collecting cards? That might solve the place to insert it.--Gunman6 22:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, indeed. It would have been great to see that the actor is not the same one as the one who portrayed Conrad Haas in Season 5. --Station7 08:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Cool, I'll upload it at some point. @Gunman, I'm not sure what the videogame has to do with this - both the characters are from Season 5, which was released after the videogame was made--Acer4666 (talk) 12:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) He mentioned TCG which last I checked, meant Trading Card Game so I figured if he wanted to add it, it could be in the same section as the videogame.--Gunman6 16:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see - we don't need to do that, because it has it's own section, 24 Trading Card Game, which is separate from the videogame, 24: The Game--Acer4666 (talk) 16:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I apologize for still not being up to speed on the linking but that's all for now.--Gunman6 02:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mediawiki Dang it, you weren't suppose to see that. :-) It's for a module that may or may not be added to your wiki. I can't say more, but we would be because for permission before putting it live regardless. So there's no need to worry about it, for now. It's just to set up that page, but harms nothing. - Wagnike2 15:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :* Good to know, I'll remove it then. - Wagnike2 15:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ted Cofell You seem to be Mr. Editor. I recommend you check out the page for Ted Coffell from Day 1. There are links to non-existent pages all over the place. Not sure what to do about this Ted Cofell guy. Link to the actual Communist party of Yugoslavia or something? Sorry, that Coffell reply was me. --Gunman6 02:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :I've created pages for the redlinks - we didn't need to link to the actual communist party because as long as something is mentioned in the 24 canon (which this was, in the book Findings at CTU) we can make an in-universe page for it--Acer4666 (talk) 12:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Rayner Great discovery Acer. If love the page Rayner. It's absolutely a great discovery ;) --Station7 17:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Glad you like it! I noticed his name badge was kind of visible but couldn't be bothered to find it out and make a page, but then I was like...I know that actor! I hope we can find more season 2 appearances for him (which is why i didn't put him on Single-episode characters yet)--Acer4666 (talk) 12:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Mia Kirshner info : BTW, where did this site get the information about Bernard being a prankster while unintentionally upsetting Kirshner? Was it in a commentary for that Day 4 episode or what? That's a shame either way though since they're both nice guys.--Gunman6 21:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I presume it's from the Season 4 audio commentary - I can't check easily as the UK dvds have hardly any of the commentaries on them. They're all here if you want to check, my guess is it's from the ep 22 one--Acer4666 (talk) 21:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, it's funny though. While I don't mind listening to those, I have the DVDs and yet never bothered to listen to the commentaries until 24 Spoilers linked that page and sent it to me. I often listen to commentaries if they're in videos or that mp3 format. They're a great listen and yet I've rarely done that on actual DVD unless it was simply deleted scenes and explanations for being removed.--Gunman6 21:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Kill by main character? Several main characters have one kill during the series like Teri Bauer, Chloe O'Brian, Morris O'Brian, Charles Logan (although not being a main character at that time.), Martha Logan, maybe more... I'm not sure if it's notable at all. --Station7 15:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Not sure what that has to do with anything but are you proposing one big page where you list all the other recurring character's kills?--Gunman6 15:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC); :No, I don't believe it's especially notable information--Acer4666 (talk) 16:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::So it has to be removed on every page? --Station7 16:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Gunman6, no that's not what I mean. I mean if it should be included on every page of a main character? --Station7 16:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::It doesn't have to be, but I wouldn't have any objections if you wanted to--Acer4666 (talk) 16:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Again Again a great discovering Acer4666 and absolutely agree that this is Troy Gilbert as irate driver. This is the second time you discovered an actor who I already had my questions by who briefly showing during season 3. The first time was when you discovered about the first kills (John Meier and another actor) by Jack Bauer. I'm sorry that I will say this again, but I can't just agree about the Eric guy. Sorry, I have to say it. ;) Hope you understand it. --Station7 21:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :What's unsound with the Eric guy? He is credited for that season he's in so it should work out and this other discovery for Gilbert I trust since it's by such committed people here. I'm still wondering what stunts David Kilde performed for Day 3 though. Would he be the helicopter gunner with the SAW gun who attacks MI6 or just one of Saunder's men who picks up Chappelle's corpse?--Gunman6 23:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Glad we're agreed about Troy Gilbert as the driver, and it's good I've solved that mystery for you station7! :In regards to Eric, as I said I didn't want to revert the actor being added to him when the consensus on Talk:Erik Rondell was that it was the same guy. Me and William.Y.Fremont both (independently of each other) identified him as the same performer as Rondell's other roles, then we found out the character was given the same name as Rondell, hell Rondell is even experienced working with fire (see this)! But if you can make an argument on the talk page with specific details on why you think it's a different person (ie more specific than "the faces are different") then we can debate about it further. :In regards to David Kilde's imdb credits - I've found that the people who contribute/manage imdb are very careless about episode appearances, often getting the time right but the season wrong or putting am/pm the wrong way round. What I believe has happened in his case is both of these - they're put season 3 instead of 4, and am instead of pm, and they are talking about his 4-5pm & 5-6pm appearance as Adam/Jason--Acer4666 (talk) 23:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Really? I guess that adds up especially considering the coincidental numbers. That's a shame though to see that much effort wasted on a page for a site of that caliber. Why can't they pay attention to the background minions ...?--Gunman6 03:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) At the moment, the article for White explains that two different men portrayed him. They look like the same fellow to me though... 06:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Agree with Blue Rook about White. --Station7 (talk) 09:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, have been away - about White, I'm pretty sure the guy in the car has a different face to Trace Cheramie. The fact that Bergen definitely switched performer from extra to stuntman, and the car scene was done on soundstage with poor man's process and the house scene was on location, made me think they switched both guys. ::Do you think that White in the car could be Trace Cheramie? They look different to me--Acer4666 (talk) 23:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :What are the sources confirming this again? Do we have better photos to compare side-by-side or a commentary?-- 01:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::For Bergen, I'm positive it's John Meier, and you can compare the photos in his gallery of roles to see that the guy who gets shot is him. But the man in the car has a completely different nose and hair, so they definitely switched his actor. ::For White, I noticed that imdb had Trace Cheramie listed as playing agent White, then I did this comparison with two shots of him at the house. But to me the guy in the car looks much older than Trace Cheramie. Do you think we've got some/all of the idents wrong? I've tried contacting Trace Cheramie but haven't got a reply--Acer4666 (talk) 12:07, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Fixing that dang background color Hi Acer4666. I noticed your post on the Wikia forum and am having similar problems concerning the background color on some of the wikis that I work on. If you don't mind my asking, how did you fix it? Is it something that can be adjusted on the MediaWiki:Monobook.css page or should I find one of the wikia gurus for help? I am terrible at coding and have not been able to find a solution myself. Andy advice you can give would be awesome!!!! --Brian Kurtz (talk) 13:48, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ha! I copied the text from the edits you showed me and that seems to have done the trick. Awesome. Thank you so much!!!! You have made the Wiki a safer place for democracy. --Brian Kurtz (talk) 14:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Photos on this Wiki How can you fix those picture on a Wiki? I would love to know that so it can help my Wikis ;) --Station7 (talk) 22:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I'm not sure what you are talking about - which pictures? Can you be more specific?--Acer4666 (talk) 22:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) John Meier picture Can you add a picture of John Meier as stunt driver for the character Chirtopher Henderson? :) --Station7 (talk) 18:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) User on here who's offended me : Hi, it's Gunman6 and do you remember that one guy who guys used to bicker with called ASHPD24? The one who always debated the killcounts. He and I coincidentally were on one site together called AllOuttaBubbleGum.com at one point and I later got rejected because the admins didn't like me there (rough crowd, rather not say). Anyway, he's been harrassing me over personal email all this time and I finally blocked the bastard (excuse my French). Seeming how he's really made nasty marks here and he's really hurt my feelings, is there any reason to keep him here especially when he's rarely on here? I'm not trying to be a martyr but damn is he awful. Very foul-mouthed and childish.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay I haven't had access to computer for a while. :Unfortunately any personal disagreements you have with ASHPD24 that have occurred somewhere other than this site are to be kept off this site, and you'll have to try to be civil in any dealings you have on here. He's contributed lots to the site, as have you, so there's no need to be banning anyone due to off-site drama. Hope you understand!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright and I did overreact I'll say but is there a way I can block him in case he decides to send me a vulgar PM? Life is too short in terms of being subjected to reading various people who don't even know you personally attempt to tear you a new one while not even debating the REAL way and instead doing a mindless attack.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::The only way to send personal messages is on chat, and if that happens you can click on the person's name and select "block private messages"--Acer4666 (talk) 02:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well, in that case, it shouldn't matter since I'm never on chat. ;)--Gunman6 (talk) 02:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) On vacation I have to say it, but I missed you in this site. You find so many times actors who has a role in 24 who already have 3 roles. Were you on vacation? If so, how was it? This site needs you ;) --Station7 (talk) 20:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, yes I was away and didn't have computer access - sorry I forgot to say anything beforehand. It was very good thanks! Here's to finding more 24 actors together :)--Acer4666 (talk) 02:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Out-of-Universe? If I posted more information than needed, no offense taken, I understand since it happens but I thought it would be interesting to note how many bosses Jack Bauer had without making an obviously biased statement like "Best or Worst Boss of the series". What do you mean by this exactly? That it needs to go in a different section because I don't see how it's not relevant.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hey - check out our policy pages on the terms in universe and out of universe. Essentially, all character pages are written from an in-universe perspective, so stating that Jack Bauer only had 6 bosses cannot be put on them because we don't know how many he had - sure we (as an audience) only saw 6, but Jack Bauer may have had many more. Do you see the distinction? The articles are written as though they are real people and the fact we have seen certain parts of their life does not affect how we write about them.--Acer4666 (talk) 00:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Gotcha. Been awhile and I tended to just distinct between film verse and real-life BTS verse. --Gunman6 (talk) 00:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Love it I absolutely love that you are creating articles from stuntperformers again. It's been a time ago that happened :( --Station7 (talk) 22:06, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! I often have little maybes and what-ifs on performers knocking around, so sometimes I get into the swing of checking them all out at the same time.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Considering adding next subpage It's been awihile sicne I've been back, and I wasn't looking forward to it because I'm having bad relations with one of your memebers, but I guess I'll talk to you about the next villains subpage since Blue Rook is out. I'm considering doing one, maybe for season 2, but I'd like to not make it dull reading, if you understand. --ASHPD24 (talk) 23:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, glad you're back! I hope nothing puts you off sticking around to contribute here. A Season 2 villains user subpage sounds like a great idea, as we haven't had one from that season yet - and the amount of villains throughout the season is fairly manageable if I remember rightly. For tips on writing it, I guess just include all the things about each villain you notice, and it doesn't always have to be serious and encyclopaedic - sometimes its better when its not! :If you need any help grabbing pics let me know - or if you want a hand with the smoky shootout in episodes 17 & 18, I have gone through and sorted out how many different people were there and how many times each one died (and they do die multiple times!). Weapons on 24/Season 2 may include some details about the people in those scenes.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks. I just started, here's the immediate entries. http://24.wikia.com/wiki/User:ASHPD24/Day_2_Bad_Guys I'll get to more after, it's a lot more fun to do it for the minor baddies who don't have a lot to go on and you can just make it all up for them. --ASHPD24 (talk) 08:58, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't have my S2 DVDs handy, so it would help greatly for some pics. --ASHPD24 (talk) 09:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :I love the page already! When I have time I will try to grab some pics for the unnamed baddies and upload them so they can be used--Acer4666 (talk) 20:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I've mostly updated the page. Now all I need are a few leftovers. These are of course the goons during the major shootout, where several pics I can't get from the other pages. There are 12-14 hitmen I think killed outright, but there were definitiely some more during the getaway. And then a good screencap of Henchman #4 during the last shootout. Other than that, I've got everything. --ASHPD24 (talk) 19:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Pages Undone I see no reason for why or how the pictures were unneeded when they showed either the actor's purpose in the episode (Reed's) or were of better visible quality/appropriate for the behind-the-scenes picture (Chon). My main issue with Chon's is that it's not all that well-lit a scene from which the .jpeg was taken. Just my two cents.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, let me explain my reasoning for those edits a bit more :As for Tanoai Reed's article, note the image policy says that pictures are for article illustration and that the number permissible for a page increases based on the size of the page. The article is small and adding that extra picture cramped it - especially as the two pictures were both from the same episode of him playing the same character just a couple of minutes apart! This is different for people with multiple roles, where we have galleries to show the different characters played, but if we have an article illustrating him playing Wilson's henchmen there is no need for another (we have already showed his "purpose in the episode") :And with Arnold Chon, again two behind the scenes pics is a repetition of the same thing. I agree with you making the clearer shot his main image, but not removing the in-universe shot of him actually from the episode. I tend to only use behind the scenes pictures as long as there is also a shot of them from the episode somewhere as well - check out Jalil Jay Lynch, Philip J. Martin, Tim Sitarz, or Randall Archer for examples of this precedent being set. That way someone doesn't come across the page and think "well that behind the scenes pic is all very well but where can I see him during the episode?". I also thoroughly disagree that the picture you replaced it with is better - it is the top of Arnold Chon's head poking out from behind the shoulder of Darryl Chan, the main focus of the image. At least in the screengrab you can see all of his face! :Hope this explains the reasoning behind the edits for you--Acer4666 (talk) 21:31, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :That's all sound but the in-universe picture is still awfully blurry, regardless of it showing his entire face. Is there not a picture of him holding Bauer hostage or prior to his inevitable death as opposed to the grainy, darkened, bland one we have of him?--Gunman6 (talk) 21:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm fairly sure that for all of those guys I looked through all their scenes and grabbed the best shot I could get of them from all their screen-time. It often takes me a while to pick the best shot of a stunt performer--Acer4666 (talk) 22:27, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I'm not saying you didn't put in the hours, it clearly shows and that pic is perfect for the list of unnamed terrorists because it's the first or so frame that the actor is in but is there not any solid pics of him shooting at Fernando Chien's character later in the following episode?--Gunman6 (talk) 23:23, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said, I got what I viewed to be the best pic of him in the episodes--Acer4666 (talk) 23:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) J.J. Perry I just looked on a picture from J. J. Perry on the Internet. This picture convinced me that the actor from season 2 (as Peter Kingsley's henchman) and the actor from season 7 (as Secret Service agent) are one and the same one. My apology for that I didn't believe you, but if you showed me this picture, you would have convinced me. :) Greets --Station7 (talk) 19:55, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :No worries - I was always sure of it due to the guy being tagged as JJ Perry on Randall Archer's facebook--Acer4666 (talk) 16:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Confusion :Apologies but most of the edits from last Saturday I was unable to open and see due to my internet not working at a friend's house. So what was the deal with Tony's Cubs coffee cup? I thought the duplicate was deleted and replaced/rewritten with the new upload once I found out which episode it appeared in.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hey - do you mean this image? Something dodgy did happen on upload, as it says in the summary you added the correct licensing and episode category but it wasn't there when I checked. So I added it anyway, so all's good. It's ready for use on your userpage if you want!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, man but I'm afraid there's too many Tony Almeida fans out there that would kill me for it ... ;) I'll try to get this Restroom/Drinking/Eating/Sleeping table show on the road though.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's not final yet but I actually paged David Kilde on this site here and I managed to speak to him in person NO JOKE! I had tried contacting him earlier this year through his site email but seeming how it hadn't been up to date since around '05, every email ended up bouncing back. :If I'm successful and he responds to my email like he said he would, I'll be sure to ask him whether he played David or Jason and who his co-performer with the shotgun was played by as well as non-predictable questions. Hopefully, I can have the audio recording posted to YouTube/Vimeo and my friend's blog The United States of Geekdom should it take place.:)--Gunman6 (talk) 19:47, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Nice one, it'd be good to solve the mystery of who played the other thug in that scene!--Acer4666 (talk) 01:08, November 14, 2012 (UTC) 6000 articles Congratulations with the 6000 articles. That's really wonderful. :) Hope one day, my Dutch wiki will have so many articles. I know Blue Rock is actually the bureaucrat, but since you're the most active now. ;) --Station7 (talk) 21:07, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Identifying 24 stuntmen in other media. :If it's not much of a hassle or you have some free time, could you please take a look at my gallery on Flickr and help me determine if this the following photos really are Henry Kingi, Sr. in this movie so I can post it in the wikia for that database there? http://www.flickr.com/photos/78661592@N03/ --Gunman6 (talk) 02:35, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, the only one I can say for sure is the second picture of the truck driving along, the driver is Henry Kingi Sr. I don't see Henry Kingi Jr in any of the pics. There is also a Dorian Kingi and Alex Kingi, brothers of Henry Kingi Jr, who are stunt performers if that helps--Acer4666 (talk) 09:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :I figured it was Henry Sr. as the driver since he has darker skin but this was the photo where I mainly found Jr. right here. Dorian and Alex have zero involvement as far as I'm aware but then again, we found out that HK Sr. has several roles on "24" yet his Stunts Unlimited Page isn't up to date to include such so you never know. Thanks though.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:11, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Should we add Main cast#Background information and notes like that Roger Cross and Jon Voight were mentioned on the back of the DVD's as main cast members, while they weren't a main cast member? --Station7 (talk) 17:30, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not Acer4666 but last I checked, any critique or technical issue was welcome as long as there was a source to back it up but wait for his approval.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Forgive me if I'm wrong but does it not already say that in the BGIN? The last bullet point runs through the errors made on the back of the DVD's--Acer4666 (talk) 14:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh sorry, that's a misunderstanding, but I mean at the characters. I understand why you didn't understand me. --Station7 (talk) 21:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, the info is already on the main cast page, so do you think it needs duplicating? I guess the actors' pages would be the place to put it (rather than the character pages) if you wanted to--Acer4666 (talk) 22:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Photos Thanks for the new ones, all updated. Though correction about the commander, he kills Phillips and not Miller. Miller wasn't on the plane. Should this guy qualify for unnamed terrorists since he gets a couple of lines and some good screen time? --ASHPD24 (talk) 04:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah sorry I got those guys muddled up! I think he could qualify for an unnamed entry - categorising him may be a bit tricky. It would normally be in Unnamed military personnel, as the end goal of the people he worked for was not terrorism, but he did shoot down a plane and kill FBI agents - it's a tough one to call. I would consult Blue Rook's advice, as he often is good at deciding which unnamed page people belong on--Acer4666 (talk) 13:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) : And...done with the Coral Snake guys. Now, are there good pics of all of Kingsley's guys on file? There were those killed during the gunfight of course, but there were definitely a few left over afterwards. Particularly the guy who put a round in Wallace. --ASHPD24 (talk) 23:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Again I'd have to spend a bit of time deciphering that scene - there's a lot of people getting killed multiple times, and confusing editing, and hardly any good shots of people's faces (especially with all that smoke). The only decent photo on here so far I think is File:Kingsleymerc2x18.jpg--Acer4666 (talk) 00:39, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Brian Hite? Can you show me a picture from the shot civilian played by Brian Hite who ended up being killed by Dana Walsh? :) --Station7 (talk) 15:24, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's on his gallery of roles, the last picture--Acer4666 (talk) 15:28, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand that, but can you show me a face of his character, because how can you see it's Brian Hite? I can't. --Station7 (talk) 17:19, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::No, you never see that character's face, he confirmed the role by e-mail--Acer4666 (talk) 17:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Funny? I'm not sure if you think it's funny, but if you look at the pages of the episodes and you think that all those 24 pages are 1 season. Mostly every episode has a section from Background information and notes, while it's just 1 season. I hope you understand what I mean. :-) --Station7 (talk) 23:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Erm, I'm not quite sure what you mean...?--Acer4666 (talk) 23:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, every season has 24 episodes and mostly every episode has Background information and notes. The whole season is actually just 1 whole day and then all Background information and notes in a day is a bit weird. Do you understand it now? --Station7 (talk) 09:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you saying we should have just 1 background information and notes section for each season?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, that's not what I mean. I think it's too hard to explain for me in English to write what I mean. So I have 1 option. I will write it here in Dutch, so you can translate it: Ik bedoel dat er in 24, het hele seizoen heeft Achtergrond informatie terwijl het gewoon 1 hele dag is. Dat is eigenlijk vreemd al denk je erover na. --Station7 (talk) 22:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::For example, 1 season of 24 has 24 hours. Each hour mostly, has Background information and notes, while it's just 24 hours = 1 day. --Station7 (talk) 20:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree it's odd that we have so many notes just about 1 day - but a lot happens in one day on 24!!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Region 2 alternate covers There are in my country some new alternate covers for the Region 2 covers from the DVD's. Can I upload them? --Station7 (talk) 11:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Sure! Looks like there's space on the region 2 pages - like, for example on 24:_Season_One_DVD_Collection alternate covers could go as thumbnails on the right under the sidebar--Acer4666 (talk) 11:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::On the Region 2 covers of the DVD's, I own the old DVD's from 24, while there are now covers released in the Netherlands. --Station7 (talk) 20:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I see, that's interesting - so these have just been released? It looks like the design resembles 24: The Complete Eighth Season more. Do your DVD's have dutch speaking dubbed over, or just subtitles in dutch? Do they have other languages on them as well (like French, Spanish, etc.)? It looks like the covers you uploaded are also for French as well as they say "Saison" as well as "Seizoen"--Acer4666 (talk) 20:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, I don't know when they were released, but the same happened in the Netherlands to the show, Prison Break. New covers from the four seasons of Prison Break have also been released in the Netherlands. Also, mostly every Dutch cover has also a French subtitles on the front. The same goes for Lost and Prison Break. --Station7 (talk) 20:54, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::By the way, I wish you a happy new year. --Station7 (talk) 21:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::That is interesting...my DVD's (bought in the UK) just have english audio, but the later seasons have more languages in the subtitles. ::::Happy new year to you too! Hope you have a good 2013--Acer4666 (talk) 21:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Katee Sackhoff and Annie Wersching I just discovered something interesting. On CSI: Las Vegas Season 11 Episode 5 appears Annie Wersching, while in Episode 6 Katee Sackhoff appears. :) --Station7 (talk) 18:27, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Haha - yeah it seems like the circle of actors used in american TV is very small, there are always a lot of crossovers!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Bronson? I sure believe you in the next thing I'm gonna to write here, but if I look at this: File:BronsonDay3.jpg, it appears that 2 actors played Jimmy Bronson. But the guy (not Jimmy) in the picture you uploaded in the second picture looks more like Bronson then the other guy (the Jimmy you uploaded in the same picture). I hope you see what I see and understand what I'm writing here. Greets from --Station7 (talk) 18:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm...do you mean that this guy and this guy could be different people? I agree from those pictures that the guy from episode 3 looks like he has a fatter face and lighter hair, but I'm sure when I uploaded that I was convinced they were the same person (from watching the episode). Are you able to watch the different scenes on the DVD to see if they're the same guy? I don't have my DVD's right now, but will try to check next week. I remember thinking that Bronson and Pearson made a cool little double act as they were always seen together--Acer4666 (talk) 18:51, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::(as an addendum, I don't think it matters largely whether they are the same performer or not as I'm overdue to label the second guy as Peterson (Day 3), as that's what he's referred to at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. Check out Talk:Jimmy Bronson for details :))--Acer4666 (talk) 18:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC)